


Do Him Or I Will

by RBnC



Series: If Life Were Different [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra walks in on Ventus and Roxas arguing and overhears something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Him Or I Will

### (949):

just walked into the room and her sister said loudly, "do him, or I will."

* * *

 

Terra pulls into the driveway of his best friend, Ventus. It’s Saturday, their standing study date, and Terra’s running a bit late. It’s easy to park his car on the curb outside the house and head up to the front door.

He walks inside, he hasn’t bothered to knock for three years now, and makes his way upstairs. Ven’s room is to the left of the stairs on the second floor. It’s not the door at the end of the hall, but the one just before it across from the landing.

He can hear Ventus arguing with his brother, but Roxas is usually arguing with everyone so it’s not strange. He opens Ven’s door just in time to watch Roxas slam his hands onto Ven’s desk and yell, quite loudly, “DO HIM OR I WILL!”

Ventus looks affronted and scandalized and Terra feels confused.

That’s when the twins notice him standing there. Roxas glares before storming out of the room and heading towards his own just down the hall. Ventus turns a hilarious shade of red before turning back to his laptop, his back facing Terra.

“I didn’t know you were…Interested? In someone?” Terra tosses his backpack onto the bed and flings himself down onto it as well.

Ventus mutters something and Terra has to pester him into repeating himself more clearly.

“I said, I am interested, but he’s not.”

“Oh.” Terra blurts, “Well, then he’s incredibly stupid.”

“Yeah, right.” Ven glares at his screen.

“Seriously, anyone would be lucky to date you. You’re smart, talented, funny, kind, and like…holy crap, ridiculously attractive.” He hadn’t meant to say that last part.

Best friends tell each other that sort of thing right? That can be passed off, right? He thinks about all the times he hears Sora compliment Riku like that and tries to assure himself that it can be interpreted as totally platonic.

Except Ven is looking at him like that’s not how he took it.

“I mean-” Terra tries to back himself out of this hole, “Objectively, speaking, you’re…uh.”

He had not meant to say that. He shouldn’t have said that. Oh no.

Ven probably knows how he feels. All from one stupid comment.

“Oh, yeah, objectively, I’m all of that, but no one wants to speak subjectively. No one means it in a romantic way!”

The blond throws himself back in his chair, looking upset with a pout on his lips and furrowed eyebrows. Terra wants to kiss him so badly.

“I know people who…aren’t…platonic…when they think things like that about you.” That sentence was fucked up, “I mean I know people who like you and not in a platonic way?” he’s too busy trying to work out the English to notice Ventus staring at him.

“Are you telling me Aqua _like_ likes me?” Ven asks, sounding incredulous.

“What? No!”

“Is it you?”

“What?” His voice cracks.

“Well it’s either you or her, cause I don’t have any other friends.”

“That’s not true, you have Hayner, Pence, Ollette, Kairi, Riku, Axel, Xion-”

“They’re all friends of my brothers. Not MY friends. Not like you and Aqua are.”

“Well…”He tries to think of someone, “There’s…uh.”

Man, Ventus is kind of a loner. Which is weird cause he’s a social butterfly.

“So. Who is it?”

“Who is what?”

“Who has less than platonic thought about me?”

“A…friend?”

Ventus glares at him and in that moment, he reminds Terra of his twin brother, which is terrifying.

“Is it you?”

“Is what me?”

“Do you like me?”

“Well, of course, you’re my best friend.”

“Do you like me…as more than friends?”

Terra doesn’t know how to answer that. So he doesn’t. How did he fuck up this bad? He wishes his life were like a video game with save points and he could just load his life back at this morning.

“YOU DO!” Ventus’s eyes are huge and his mouth is hanging open.

Terra looks away, “If it’s a problem, I can -”

Ven jumps on the bed, nearly landing on him. His first instinct is to curl up and protect his vital parts. Before he can uncurl, Ven is grabbing his face and kissing him.

Terra relaxes as he kisses the blond back. He raises his hand and cards it through the blond's hair with a content sigh.

After a minute – or two? Or three. He’s unsure – Ven pulls back just a few inches and opens his mouth to talk, but the door opens. Without pulling back, the both turn to see Sora stick his head in.

“Cloud wants to know if Terra’s staying for -” Sora looks up from his cellphone and freezes, taking in the scene.

Sora just stares at them and they just stare back before Sora glares at them and turns around, slamming the door behind him and yelling out, “GOD DAMN IT.”

There’s a bit of commotion beyond the door and Terra feels he has to ask.

“So, earlier you and Roxas were talking about…”

“You. Yeah.”

“Oh.” He comments, “I didn’t know Roxas found me attractive.”

“I think he was just trying to get me to tell you how I feel.”

“Oh. Well, thank you, Roxas. It kind of worked.”

Ventus laughs and before they can say anything else they hear Roxas yell from next door.

“FUCK YES, YOU AND CLOUD OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS!”


End file.
